1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is that of leverage tools. The disclosed invention is a leverage tool for opening firmly sticking bottom halves of double-hung windows using an assembly of a specially designed lever and fulcrum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principles and applications of the lever and fulcrum as a contrivance for lifting or moving large weights or resistive objects a small distance with each throw of the lever has been known and used by laborers as well as sophisticated riggers, engineers, and builders from earliest civilizations until the present. In modern times there has been a proliferation of leverage tools for use in all manner of applications. However there is no known prior art in a lever and fulcrum assembly designed specifically for leveraging open firmly stuck bottom halves of double-hung windows.